medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylas
"The hunter that isolates himself, finds himself." ― Sylas speaking to himself inside the Lost Woods. Sylas is an experienced hunter that was born into The Hales during the reign of Reginaldus. Sylas had been raised inside the Ghost Kingdom, and has learned to hunt wildlife in the Lost Woods. While being a nephew of Reginaldus, this would give him royal blood from the Ghost Kingdom. Biography Early Life An unnamed sister of Reginaldus had died while giving birth to Sylas. With the absence of his father, he had no parent to look after him. He lived his premature days not having to worry about outsiders because of his home's isolation. The only one that would look after Sylas was a knight of the Ghost Kingdom. The Knight had taught Sylas the most important qualities of survival: hunting, shelter, and locating water. ''Sylas thought of the Knight as his own father, and he knew he could give his full loyalty to him. While Sylas and the Knight were living their peaceful and isolated lives, they had shortage on food supply. The two had looked in the woods in search of food, but they would not find any animal tracks. With no luck of finding food, this caused Sylas to go deeper into the woods alone. After many hours of searching, he had finally found his prey. Sylas had carried his kill back to the kingdom to show the Knight. He was encountered with a devastating sighting after his return... The Knight that had taught Sylas everything he had known had been laying dead on the cold floor. Multiple stab wounds were at the knight's torso, and he had been dead for many hours. Sylas had now lost the only one who was living with him in the Ghost Kingdom. Sylas had come to conclusion that it was not safe to live there no longer. The Hales After he had left the Lost Woods after the death of his hero, he had stumbled across a castle, Aedwin . Sylas had never had any social skills during his life at Aedwin , so he had grown up his days without a single friend. When Sylas had approached his adult-hood, he would have the courage to speak to the King of Aedwin about his royalty. Sylas had mumbled his words to the king, until he was finally able to speak clearly. He came with a proposal for the Ghost Kingdom's throne after abandoning it. King Nikolas had accepted Sylas' proposal, and he was now formally the King of the Ghost Kingdom. Now that Sylas was stronger, he had the confidence that he could fight back in his position as king. Sylas started his reign by recruiting soldiers that would serve under him to help his kingdom thrive. The Stolen Crown A conflict between Aedwin and Hallengard had been to Sylas' attention. Supposedly, a false king was among Hallengard. King Nikolas had asked for the Ghost Kingdom's help, and Sylas gladly accepted. Sylas had travelled to Hallengard so he would lay his eyes on the false King himself. ''The Ghoul of the Hales ''had spoken to the false King outside the kingdom walls to only gain his trust, so he can backstab him in the end. Sylas had stalled enough time for the army of Aedwin to slaughter the crown stealer outside from his kingdom's walls. A Pact of Steel After the latest conflict with the false king of Hallengard, Sylas would spend his time more frequently with the other kings. Sylas had pledged his loyalty to Nikolas in return to treat him as his equal, and this led the two to form a strong friendship. The three rulers had settled on an agreement to form a defensive pact that would guarantee help for one another's nation. Sylas and the other two kings had cut themselves so they would all spill blood from their fingers; they had used their blood to sign their names onto a document that would create a strong bond between the kingdoms. After discussing the name of this alliance, the three kings settled on ''The Triad. Sylas had went back to isolation after agreement on this pact because of his current state of sociability. Sylas had seen that the other two kings were with their spouses, and this made him wish to find his own. 'Personality' When being raised in his early days in the Lost Woods, Sylas had been a quiet and charming young prince. He struggles socially with others because of his isolation, and he thrives with his long lasting patience. For odd reason, he struggles trusting others quickly, he is a clever young man who would rather be independant upon challenging tasks. Sylas does struggle romantically because he has trouble talking with the opposite sex. However, he does wish to marry. Sylas will grant his enemies with respect and understanding from their perspective on things. He does not wish to encounter people whom he calls an enemy, but he will not hesitate to fight for his life. 'Trivia' - Sylas' surname is indeed inspired from Skrim's character, Alduin. - Sylas is taller than average, he is 6`1 Category:Characters